Lightning strikes Shinigami
by as3yuni13
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Bhunivelze, Lightning dan yang lainnya 'terlahir' di dunia yang baru. Namun mereka semua terpisahkan oleh jarak, Lightning pun memulai perjalanan barunya untuk mencari teman-temannya, tentunya dengan ditemani sang partner, Hope Estheim. Di salah satu perjalannya itu, Lightning bertemu dengan Shinigami bernama Ichigo Kurosaki beserta temannya, Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Day 1

**Summary : Setelah mengalahkan Bhunivelze, Lightning dan yang lainnya 'terlahir' di dunia yang baru. Namun mereka semua terpisahkan oleh jarak, Lightning pun memulai perjalanan barunya untuk mencari teman-temannya, tentunya dengan ditemani sang partner, Hope Estheim. Di salah satu perjalannya itu, Lightning bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian/Shinigami/Angel of Death****_/whatever you want to call that thing._**** Dan Shinigami yang Lightning temui adalah Ichigo Kurosaki beserta temannya, Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Setting : Setelah Lightning Returns dan setelah Fullbring Arc (sebelum Final Arc).**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XIII series milik Square Enix, Bleach milik Tite Kubo. **

**Warning : Yang ga suka Hope-Lightning ato Ichigo-Rukia,**** silahkan tekan tombol back.**

* * *

**_~Day 1~_**

_Sudah hampir setengah tahun kami tinggal di dunia yang baru ini, namun kami masih terpisah. Aku tidak tahu dimana Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille dan yang lainnya berada. Sepertinya di dunia yang baru ini pun Tuhan masih ingin bermain denganku. Namun aku merasa lega sesaat, aku berhasil menemukan Hope, kami berdua terdampar di benua yang sama, Eropa. Memang benua tersebut sangat luas namun aku berhasil menemukannya, sepertinya ia benar-benar partnerku sampai akhir._

_Selama beberapa bulan sejak aku bertemu Hope, aku tinggal bersamanya, kami berdua bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang. Ya, kami butuh cukup uang untuk mencari tema.. ah, mungkin sekarang lebih cocok dipanggil keluarga kami. Karena itu perjalanan kami baru akan dimulai sekarang._

"Light! Aku menemukannya!" Pemuda berambut silver yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya itu berteriak kegirangan.

"Ada apa Hope?" Orang yang di panggil Light keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat sehelai handuk menutupi rambut berwarna pinknya yang basah. Dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan tangan yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan kearah meja kerja si pemuda.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan akun facebook Snow!" mata pemuda itu masih tertuju pada layar laptop didepannya, menghiraukan langkah kaki sang gadis yang menghampirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanpa disadari sang pemuda, wajah gadis itu sudah berada di samping wajahnya, dan hal tersebut membuat sang pemuda yang bernama Hope terkejut. "Apa itu benar-benar Snow?" lanjut sang gadis sambil memperhatikan layar didepannya. Namun Hope hanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah gadis yang berada disampingnya, seketika wajah Hope berubah merah muda merona. Terlalu dekat, wajah sang gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, ditambah aroma manis bunga mawar bercampur peach dan feminine musk yang keluar dari tubuh sang gadis membuat Hope tidak konsentrasi. "Hope..?"

"Ah, ya." Akhirnya Hope keluar dari imajinasinya. "Lihat ini." Hope memperlihatkan album foto dari akun bernama Snow.

"O.. ok. Itu Snow dan Serah." Kini sang gadis berdiri dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuannya dan meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggangnya, dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Lalu apa kau tau dimana mereka?"

"Hmm, entahlah, sepertinya akun ini sudah tidak aktif beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ia tidak mencantumkan alamatnya." Hope masih sibuk menggerak-gerakan pointer mouse yang berada dihadapannya, berusaha mencari hal menarik lainnya.

"Tch, _stupid_ Snow."

"Tunggu, ada no teleponnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, lihat."

"Hmm, biar aku hubungi." Sang gadis mengambil telepon yang berada di meja kerja Hope dan kembali memasang posisi seperti tadi, berdiri dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan dan meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggangnya, sementara tangan kiri sibuk memegang telepon, menekan no tujuan.

Hope, partner sang gadis memperhatikannya, oke dia memperhatikan sang gadis dan baru sadar jika gadis dihadapannya tidak memakai celana, hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dan untungnya, itu menutupi area terlarang sang gadis. Hope memang sudah sering melihat nya seperti itu namun tetap saja membuatnya malu. Tinggal bersama bahkan tidur seranjang tidak merubah status dirinya, mereka berdua hanya sebatas partner atau mentor dan muridnya.

"No nya sudah tidak aktif." Sang gadis kembali meletakan telepon yang ada di tangannya ke meja kerja.

"Hmm? Baiklah akan kucoba." Hope kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop.

"Huh?"

"Setidaknya dari nomor itu kita bisa tahu lokasinya kan?" Hope terlihat sibuk dengan jari-jarinya.

"Uh.. huh?" Terlihat sang gadis kebingungan.

Wajah Hope terlihat berseri. "Light, mereka ada di Jepang."

"Huh?" Sang gadis terlihat sangat terkejut. _Secepat itukah otaknya bekerja?_ Pikirnya. "Baiklah, ayo kesana." Sang gadis pergi meninggalkan Hope dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Tunggu. Lightning..? Sekarang?" Tanya Hope melihat partnernya yang terlihat terburu-buru sekali bersiap-siap.

"Ya." Ucap pemilik nama lengkap Lightning.

"Tapi ini masih pagi, aku bahkan belum mandi atau sarapan."

"Suruh siapa bangun tidur langsung buka laptop huh?" Jawab Lightning tanpa melihat kearah Hope, sepertinya ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari.

"Aaaah,, Light.."

"Cepat mandi _kiddo_." Hope pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Hope terlihat cemberut menanggapi kata-kata Lightning.

"_Alright_, Mr. Hope Estheim. Sebelumnya, bisakah kau membantuku membongkar ini?" Lightning memperlihatkan sesuatu ke hadapan Hope.

"Kau akan membawa itu!?" Hope terlihat kaget dengan apa yang diperlihatkan partnernya.

"Aku ingin membunuh Snow." Jawab Lightning dengan nada sarkastik khas miliknya.

"Ah!? Ahahahaha... " Tawa canggung Hope.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kota sang shinigami daiko tinggal.. Di rumah keluarga Kurosaki, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar, seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar dengan mata terfokus pada buku dihadapannya, sementara itu terlihat seorang perempuan sedang berbaring malas-malasan sambil membaca majalah di atas kasur.

"Rukia, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sang pria berambut oranye memulai percakapan.

"Ha? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Mata perempuan berambut hitam yang dipanggil Rukia ini masih belum lepas dari majalah fashion yang dipinjamnya atau dicurinya entah dari mana.

"Sekarang kau kan wakil kapten, apa di Soul Society tidak ada kerjaan?" Kali ini sang pria menutup buku nya, ditatapnya sang gadis yang bermalas-malasan diatas kasur miliknya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak ada kerjaan, oleh karena itu aku datang kesini."

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Liburan. Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Karin, Yuzu."

"Oke, tapi kenapa kau disini?"

Merasa terganggu, Rukia menghentikan membaca majalahnya. "Ampun. Apa aku tidak bole.."

"Kenapa kau datang kemari!? Kerumahku malam-malam begini!? Datang lewat pintu depan pula!?" Emosi membuat sang pria berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"O, oh, itu, aku ingin menumpang dirumahmu Ichigo."

"Ha!? Tidak." Sang pria bernama Ichigo langsung membuat tanda tidak dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, Kenapa?" Kini Rukia mengambil posisi duduk ditepian kasur berhadapan dengan Ichigo yang berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal di tempat Urahara-san?"

"Di tempat Urahara sudah kebanyakan orang."

"Begitupun disini, terlalu banyak orang disini."

"Tapi ayahmu sudah mengizinkannya." Rukia menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, bersikap seolah ia menang.

"Eh!? Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Disini."

"Ha!?"

"Paman bilang begitu, aku tidur disini dan kau tidur di ruang tamu."

"Apa!? Tidak! Seenaknya saja mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri."

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-san! Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ah, sepertinya Karin memanggil kita untuk makan malam." Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar milik Ichigo.

"Hei! Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengizinkanmu tidur di kamarku! _Jeez_."

-XXX-

"Nah ayo tambah Rukia-chan." Tawar salah satu anggota keluarga Ichigo.

"Ah, ia terimakasih Yuzu." Rukia menolak lembut tawaran Yuzu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dihadapan Rukia sudah menumpuk segala macam lauk pauk yang belum ia habiskan, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang harus banyak makan agar cepat tumbuh dewasa.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, kau pasti kangen masakan Yuzu." Sambung ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ah, emm, ia terimakasih paman." Dengan canggung Rukia pun mengambil tempura udang yang disuguhkan Isshin.

"Oyajii, apa benar dia akan tinggal disini?" Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh, tentu saja, Rukia-chan kan sudah biasa tinggal di rumah kita. Lagipula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak perempuanku yang ketiga. Ia kan Masaki ku, sayaaaang!?" Isshin langsung memeluk poster besar gambar istri tercintanya yang tertempel di dinding bertuliskan 'Masaki Forever'. Meski Ichigo dan Rukia sudah mengetahui wujud asli sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki ini, namun tingkahnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Lalu dia mau tidur dimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil meneruskan makannya, menghiraukan kelakuan sang kepala keluarga.

"Tentu saja dikamarmu, my sooon!" Isshin memeluk leher Ichigo yang alhasil membuat sang kepala jeruk tersedak. Seketika Ichigo menyikut wajah Isshin yang berada dibelakang pundaknya, dan berhasil membuat Isshin tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya karena tersedak, Ichigo melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Ruang tamu." Isshin kembali duduk dikursinya, sambil meraba hidungnya, khawatir hidungnya yang tegas itu patah.

"Apa!? Kau tega membiarkan anakmu sendiri tidur di kursi!?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kalian tidur berdua saja." Jawab Isshin sederhana, dan melanjutkan makannya. Sementara yang lainnya menghentikan makannya, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Isshin.

"Oyajii! Lagian kenapa tidak dikamar Karin dan Yuzu saja."

"Ichi-nii ingat terakhir kali ayah memasukan kasur untuk Rukia-san ke kamarku dan Yuzu?" Kali ini Karin, sang adik Ichigo mengomentari.

Ichigo ingat saat pertama kali Rukia datang dalam kehidupan keluarga Kurosaki, dan mereka sibuk mencarikan tempat tidur untuknya. "Jadi sangat sempit."

"Nah, begitupun dengan ruangan kosong yang berada di sebelah kamar Ichi-nii, tempat itu terlalu kecil. Kasihan Rukia-san kan."

"Lalu kau lebih memilih Rukia dibanding aku, Karin?"

"Lagi pula Ichi-nii kan laki-laki, harusnya lebih kasihan terhadap perempuan."

"Kasihan apanya, dia itu lebih kuat dari yang kalian lihat. Lagipula aku meragukan apa dia itu perempuan atau bu.. aaaaah! Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Ah, maaf Ichigo. Apa kaki ku menginjak kakimu?" jawab Rukia dengan ekspresi polos seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jelas kau sengaja kan, midget!?" Kini urat-urat kekesalan muncul dikepala Rukia, bagaimana tidak, Ichigo memanggil dirinya dengan kata yang paling tidak disukainya dihadapan Yuzu, Karin, dan Isshin.

"Baiklah paman, jika Ichigo tidak mau tidur di ruang tamu biar aku saja." Terlihat Rukia menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Eh!?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku hanya menumpang di rumah ini, tidak pantas aku mendapatkan kamar Ichigo. Terimakasih makananya. Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Rukia langsung bergegas meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu depan.

"Eh, Rukia-chan!?"

"Dia marah ya?"

"Untuk apa dia marah, itu kan kamarku."

"Onii-chan, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kemballi ke rumah?"

"Ichi-nii, kau harus pergi mencarinya." Kini kedua adiknya menyuruhnya, dan mereka berdua seolah menyalahkan dirinya.

"Ya ampun. Baiklah." Ichigo pun keluar dari rumah dan mencari sosok yang ia cari. _Bahkan ia menyembunyikan reiatsunya._ _Hah!_ _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain._ Ichigo mulai berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, berniat mencari kemana Rukia pergi.

Satu jam telah berlalu, suasana heningnya malam mulai terasa., namun Ichigo masih berlari mengelilingi kota Karakura. Jaket ungu tua yang dikenakan Ichigo pun sudah basah oleh keringat akibat ia berlari. _Kemana aku harus pergi? Di rumah Urahara juga tidak ada. Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan? Mungkin yang dikatakan Karin benar, seharusnya aku lebih kasihan padanya. Walau bagaimana pun dia seorang perempuankan? Tapi kenapa dia marah seperti itu sampai-sampai pergi dari rumah?_ _Argh, aku sudah lelah berlari, lebih baik aku pulang. _Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, Ichigo melihat seseorang duduk di atas atap rumahnya. Tiba-tiba tanda siku-siku kekesalan muncul di kepala Ichigo.

"Oi midget! Sedang apa kau disitu!?" Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Cari angin." Dengan santainya Rukia menjawab, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo.

"Grr, kau tahu! Aku dari tadi keliling Karakura mencarimu, sedangkan kau enak-enakan disitu menikmati angin." Ichigo pun naik ke atap bermaksud memarahi Rukia dari dekat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang ingin keluar dulu, untuk apa kau mencariku." Nada suara Rukia belum berubah, masih santai seperti yang pertama. Pandangannya pun masih tertuju ke depan, menghiraukan Ichigo. Melihat tingkah Rukia seperti itu, Ichigo semakin kesal.

"Kau!" Ichigo mengeluarkan tangannya dan langsung mencengkram leher baju Rukia. "Kau tau, Karin dan Yuzu menghawatirkanmu! Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini hah!?" Sepertinya kini Rukia ikut-ikutan kesal, ditepisnya tangan Ichigo dari leher bajunya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar rumah jika kau tidak membuatku kesal!"

"Membuatmu kesal!?"

"Ya! Kau membuatku kesal dengan berkata 'aku tidak tau apa dia itu perempuan atau bukan' lalu kau memanggilku midget dihadapan keluargamu!" Mata Rukia menatap tajam pada Ichigo, rasa panas dimatanya mulai terasa, Rukia pun membalikan badannya berniat untuk pergi.

_Jadi karena itu dia marah? _"Tunggu." Belum sempat Rukia pergi, Ichigo sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. "Maaf,, jika itu membuatmu marah." Ichigo terdiam, bingung apa lagi hal yang harus ia katakan untuk menenangkan temannya ini. "Apa.. itu benar-benar menyakitkan?"

Rukia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Ichigo. "Bodoh!" Ditatapnya wajah Ichigo penuh kesal. "Tentu saja! Kau mengejekku di depan keluargamu!" Kini mata Rukia terasa pedih. "Kau mengatakan 'kau perempuan atau bukan' bagaimana jika esok hari mereka tidak menyukaiku!? Kau memanggilku midget, bagaimana jika esok hari mereka mengataiku seperti itu, hah!?" Air mata Rukia mulai mengalir, sementara tangan Ichigo masih memegang tangan Rukia. "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga seperti keluargamu Ichigo." Kini kepala Rukia tertunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar tiada hentinya. "Mereka hangat, mereka menyenangkan." Suara Rukia mulai melemah, menampilkan rasa kesedihannya. "Karena itulah aku menyukai mereka. Bagaimana jika esok hari mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Kata-kata itu terucap kembali. Rukia benar-benar sangat tidak ingin dibenci keluarga Kurosaki. Sementara salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki dihadapannya terlihat bingung bagaimana menenangkan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis.

Tak tahu apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan, ia mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan salah satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Kini mata mereka bertemu. Dengan suara yang lembut, Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Rukia. "Mereka tidak akan melalukan hal-hal semacam itu, karena mereka keluargaku, mereka menyukaimu, mereka menyayangimu." Mata Rukia berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, matanya kini berubah terkejut mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut Ichigo. Rukia berpikir, apa benar keluarga Ichigo menyayangi dirinya. "Buktinya, mereka membiarkan aku tidur di sofa sedangkan kau tidur dikamarku." Raut wajah Rukia mulai kembali kesal, sepertinya Ichigo salah memilih kata-kata. Rukia pun menepis tangan Ichigo dari dagunya.

"Jadi, kau masih menyalahkanku mengenai hal itu!?" Nada suara Rukia kembali menaik.

"Tidak, aku setuju. Aku tidur di sofa, dan kau tidur dikamarku." Ucap Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia.

"Eh!?"

"Nah sekarang ayo masuk kedalam, Yuzu dan Karin sangat mencemaskanmu." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia agar mau beranjak dari tempat itu, namun Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Aku.. tidak mau." Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ha!?"

"Aku tidak mau menemui mereka ketika aku seperti ini." Rukia menghapus air matanya yang tersisa di kedua pipinya.

Ichigo mengerti."Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia pun langsung duduk disebelah Rukia berdiri.

"Kau,, kenapa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu disini." Jelas Ichigo sambil memandang langit malam yang cukup cerah penuh bintang.

"Kau masuk saja duluan." Rukia pun duduk di tempat sebelum ia diganggu, disebelah Ichigo.

"Karin dan Yuzu akan marah jika aku pulang tanpamu. Mereka menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Sepertinya kau telah mengambil hati mereka." Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia mengernyitkan alis.

"Jadi kau tidak akan mencariku jika Karin dan Yuzu tidak menyuruhmu?" sementara yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. _Grr,,_ _kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Ichigo._ Tahu rekannya tidak menjawab, Rukia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luasnya langit malam. "Malam ini sepi ya, tidak ada hollow yang muncul." Rukia memeluk lutut yang ia tempelkan pada dadanya

"Bagus kan. Jatah tidurku tidak terganggu." Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat mata Rukia menyipit tajam kearah ichigo. _Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan._ "Apa kau suka melakukan hal seperti ini?" Kini Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Ha?"

"Menikmati angin dan memandangi hal-hal di sekitarmu..?"

"Tidak juga, aku suka melihat-lihat dari tempat tinggi."

"Tempat tinggi?"

"Ya. Dari tempat tinggi kau bisa melihat apapun."

"Bukan karena kau pendek? Aww!" Dengan cepat Rukia menyikut pinggang Ichigo. "Kau benar-benar kasar Ru..aaaaa!" Rukia menyikutnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau mengejekku terus." Rukia kembali ke mode diam-namun-marah-dan-kesal nya.

Tahu dirinya sudah membuat Rukia marah, Ichigo hanya diam. Untuk beberapa menit kedepan keduanya hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan di malam hari. Angin malam mulai terasa dingin bagi Ichigo walaupun ia memakai jaket.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya keheningan diantara mereka pecah. "Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Ha?" Memang hampir dua jam sejak Rukia keluar dari rumah, ia hanya memakai model baju kesukaannya –baju terusan selutut dengan lengan pendek- dan ia tidak memakai jaket atau baju hangat lainnya, wajar jika Ichigo bertanya seperti itu. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Angin malam sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi shinigami."

"Tapi kau sedang tidak memakai shihakusho, kau pasti kedinginan." Ichigo membuka jaket ungunya. "Ini, daripada kau sakit. Aku juga yang nanti disalahkan." Ichigo menyelimuti Rukia yang masih memeluk lututnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku kepanasan gara-gara berlari mencarimu."

"Oh, pantas. Jaket mu bau keringat Ichigo. Dan kau memberikannya pada seorang perempuan, dasar tidak sopan." Rukia berdiri lalu melemparkan jaket tersebut kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Eh!? Hei aku kan hanya ingin bersikap baik padamu." Melihat Rukia akan beranjak dari tempat itu, Ichigo pun ikut berdiri.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat jaket dan baju mu banyak yang berwarna ungu, apa itu warna kesukaanmu?"

"Aaa.." Ichigo memandangi jaketnya, memang benar ia tidak hanya punya satu atau dua jaket atau baju ataupun celana yang berwarna ungu, rasanya hampir setiap hari ia memakai benda-benda berwarna ungu. "Entahlah.. Aku tidak sadar ketika membelinya."

"Tidak sadar? Kau itu aneh." Rukia pun turun dari atap. Sementara Ichigo masih memandangi jaket ungu yang ada ditangannya.

_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa warna seperti ini warna kesukaanku atau bukan. Atau entah sejak kapan aku mengoleksi jaket atau baju dengan warna seperti ini pun aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu warna ini begitu familiar untuk ku, mungkin karena warna ini mirip dengan warna matamu Rukia. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu, aku merasa nyaman dengan warna ini._

"Hei jomlo, kau tidak akan turun?"

"Jo.. jomlo?" Ichigo tersentak kaget. _Tunggu apa aku baru saja mendapat nama panggilan baru?_

"Ia tuan strawberry jomlo. Ayo turun dan cepat masuk." Ichigo pun turun dari atap.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku jomlo, midget?"

"Karena kau mengoleksi barang-barang dengan warna ungu. Dan lagi kau itu remaja bukan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan perempuan? Maksudku, apa kau tidak punya kekasih atau orang yang kau sukai?"

Mendengar hal tersebut dari Rukia, wajah Ichigo hanya memunculkan ekspresi datar."Aku sering jalan denganmu kan?"Jawab Ichigo sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ha?" Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ingin sekali ia menanyakannya, namun Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, ditambah ia sudah lelah jika kedepannya harus berdebat lagi dengan Ichigo.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Ichigo pada orang di dalam rumah, namun hanya terlihat ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. "Oyajii, mana Karin dan Yuzu?"

"Oh, mereka sudah tidur." Jawab Isshin sambil mematikan televisi. "Ini sudah larut, ayah juga akan tidur. Selamat malam, Rukia-chan." Isshin pun pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aa, selamat malam juga paman."

"Kalau begitu kau juga sana tidur Rukia." Perintah Ichigo, sementara dirinya mengambil posisi tidur di sofa ruang tamu yang tadi di duduki Isshin.

"Kau tidak akan ikut?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarmu Ichigo." Tambah Rukia.

"Lalu kau dimana?"

"Aku juga tidur dikamarmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan tahu aku biasa tidur dilemarimu."

_Ah,, benar juga, Rukia kan lebih suka tidur dilemari._ "Kau tidak marah jika kau tidak tidur dikamarku alias dikasurku?"

"Untuk apa marah? Dari awal aku memang tidak berniat tidur dikasurmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Aku jadi beradu mulut dengan ayah kan, ditambah reputasiku dihadapan Yuzu dan Karin jadi turun. Kau.. mempermainkanku dari awal bukan?"

"Kau terlalu serius, makanya aku mempermainkanmu." Jawab Rukia sambil berlalu menaiki tangga munuju kamar Ichigo.

"Kau.." _menyebalkan._ Akhirnya mereka tidur dikamar yang sama, seperti biasa.

"Selamat malam Ichigo." Ucap Rukia menutup pintu lemari yang kini menjadi pintu kamar bagi dirinya.

"Selamat malam Rukia."

**_~The 1st day is over.~_**

* * *

Aaaaaa! Curang! Ichiruki nya lebih banyak dari Hopurai, minggu depan Hopurai ga boleh kalah ah :3

Saya bikin fic ini karena saya sangat suka (dibaca:terobsesi) dengan Final Fantasy XIII, game FF pertama yang saya ikuti, dan Bleach satu-satunya anime yang saya sukai (dibaca:terobsesi). Daripada nunggu novel resmi dari SE yang entah kapan rilisnya, mending nyenengin diri sendiri dulu dengan buat cerita FFXIII + BLEACH. Dan semoga anda suka dengan ide cerita saya ini.

Tapi buat fic ini saya ngga akan masukin jalan cerita FFXIIIsaga yang bener-bener rumit, disini cuma fokus sama cerita HopuRai nyari teman-teman mereka ditambah sedikit hal-hal mengenai dunia shinigami. Pengennya sih dibuat pake bahasa Inggris soalnya yang suka FFXIII di Indo bener-bener sedikit, terutama yang suka HopuRai, tapi grammar ane jelek jadi ga jadi dibuat Inggris.

Buat bagian BLEACH saya fokus ke hubungan IchiRuki, mungkin kedepannya bakal muncul Byakuya. Btw IchiRuki nya OOC ya, Rukia mana mungkin segampang itu nangis, Ichigo juga mana mungkin berani pegang dagu cewe. Tapi mereka tu susah dibuat romance kalo ga OOC,, hmm...

Btw, saya pengen banget cium aroma Lightning, ada yang mau ngasih/beliin parfum Lightning ga? /ngarep

Satu lagi, alangkah senangnya jika anda para _readers _memberikan _review_ meskipun kritik, saran, atau hanya tulisan 'semangat' J.

_End then, thanks for read._


	2. Day 2 (part 1)

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XIII series milik Square Enix, Bleach milik Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**_~Day 2~_**

_Hari ini aku dan Hope tiba di Tokyo, Jepang. Sepertinya Jepang merupakan negara yang sibuk, terlihat dari ramainya bandara Narita tempat kami tiba meski matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan wajahnya. Suasana disini terlalu ramai untuk ukuranku, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sesampainya diluar bandara, Hope langsung membawaku ke hotel. Rencananya hari ini kami akan istirahat dan mulai mencari Snow dan Serah esok hari._

"Ugh, lelah sekali." Hope memeluk kasur single bed –yang untuk beberapa hari kedepan- miliknya. Manik hijau miliknya pun mulai meredup, mengisyaratkan kelelahan yang ia alami.

"Sebaiknya ganti baju dulu Hope." saran Lightning yang berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar yang baru saja ia tutup. Namun yang diajaknya bicara tidak menanggapi sama sekali, Lightning pun menghampiri Hope, bermaksud mengecek kondisi sang partner.

_Rupanya dia benar-benar kelelahan.. Hmph, _Lightning tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Hope yang tertidur. _Maaf sudah membuatmu repot hari ini. _Lightning tahu dia sudah benar-benar merepotkan Hope hari ini, mulai dari mencari tiket pesawat, mencari kendaraan, mencari hotel tempat mereka menginap bahkan membawa barang bawaan mereka berdua. Tidak tega dengan keadaan Hope, Lightning pun membukakan jaket kulit coklat yang masih menempel di badan Hope dan membalikan tubuh Hope agar tidak tidur dengan posisi telungkup.

* * *

"Hm? Ichigo sudah bangun ya?" Isshin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sofa di ruang tamu kosong. "Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal membangunkan Rukia." Isshin pun pergi ke kamar Ichigo yang kini tempat Rukia tidur –seharusnya-. Dengan nada yang biasa –tidak teriak-teriak seperti membangunkan Ichigo- Isshin membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. "Selamat pa.. Ichigo!?" Terlihat Ichigo berbaring di atas kasur.

"Mmm?" Jawab Ichigo yang masih berkutik dengan selimut miliknya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi ribut sekali? Ini kan hari sabtu, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Jawab Ichigo malas.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!? Kenapa tidur disini!?" Kali ini kebiasaan Isshin membangunkan Ichigo keluar, dengan kasarnya Isshin mulai mencekik Ichigo. Tidak mau tinggal diam, Ichigo memukul wajah sang ayah hingga tersungkur dibawah kaki kursi meja belajar miliknya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah!? Ini kan kamarku!?" Kali ini Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meneriaki ayahnya.

"Dimana my third daughterku!? Seharusnya dia tidur disini kan!? Kau apakan dia!? Kau sembunyikan dimana dia!?" Tingkah Isshin mulai kembali 'normal', sementara Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan ayah anehnya ini. Isshin mulai mencari Rukia, mulai dari bawah kasur, bawah meja, tempat pensil, laci dan sampai ke lemari tempat Ichigo menaruh futon –kasur lipat-, dibukanya pintu lemari futon itu, dan..

"Selamat pagi paman." Jawab penghuni lemari yang sudah terduduk rapi menanti dibukanya pintu 'kamar' oleh Isshin.

"Aaaaa, my daughter!" Isshin memeluk Rukia dengan 'berlebihan', Ichigo yang iritasi melihat kejadian itu langsung menarik kerah baju belakang Isshin. "Kenapa kau bisa ada didalam lemari!? Apa Ichigo yang melakukannya!? Ichigo! Beraninya kau memperlakukan seorang perempuan seperti itu! Aaaah, Masaki! Anak laki-laki kita sungguh keterlaluan...!" Isshin berlari meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, tidak diragukan lagi tujuan selanjutnya adalah poster besar mendiang istrinya.

"Ya ampun." Komentar Ichigo.

* * *

"Ngnh," Manik hijau itu terlihat kembali dan kemudian sibuk mencari sosok sang partner. Terlihat Lightning sedang sibuk merakit 'mainannya' diatas kasurnya. Hope pun bangun dan beralih ke kasur milik Lightning yang terlihat berantakan dengan besi-besi atau bisa dibilang bagian dari 'mainan' milik Lightning.

"Hope!? Kau sudah bangun!?" Lightning terkejut mendapatkan Hope yang baru saja tertidur sepuluh menit yang lalu kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

Hope tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari aku bangun saking konsentrasinya dengan mainanmu ini."

"Aku.. aa.. ya.." Lightning terlihat kikuk.

"Sini aku bantu." Hope mengambil 'mainan' setengah jadi yang berhasil Lightning rakit.

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan bermain dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Hope mulai merakit sisanya.

"_I was a soldier._ Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini." Lightning melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Hope tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lightning. "Aku tahu. Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang menanganinya."

"Kau keras kepala huh!?"

"Tertular darimu." Jawab Hope diiringi tawa kecil.

"Ugh.. " Lightning membuang tatapannya kesamping.

Wajah Hope terlihat serius kali ini, mungkin karena berkutat dengan benda yang cukup rumit. "Aku sangat menyukai senjatamu ini."

"Huh?"

"Ini sangat unik."

Lightning tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hope yang sedang antusias dengan senjata miliknya. "Hmph.. Kau benar-benar menyukai mekanik ya. Aku jadi ingat kelakuanmu saat di Vile Peaks, atau di Mahhabara Subterra."

Perkataan Lightning berhasil membuat Hope mengingat kejadian gila itu. "A..apa!? Kau masih ingat kejadian itu!? Itu kan sudah lama sekali!?" Menaiki _mecha_ yang bisa bergerak sendiri, berusaha berbicara dengannya, bersikap lembut padanya, untuk ukuran orang normal, itu bisa dikatakan gila.

Lightning tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, _kiddo."_ Kemudian Lightning beranjak dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, senyum jahilnya masih menempel diwajahnya. "Kau beruntung tidak diinjaknya." Ucap Lightning sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ahaha, kalau diingat-ingat lagi itu memang berbahaya, hahaha.." Ucap Hope pelan diiringi tawa canggung. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal aneh itu lagi." Sambung Hope.

* * *

"Ayah, kau sedang apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Yuzu –yang baru turun dari kamarnya- pada ayahnya yang masih belum berhenti menangis didepan poster istrinya.

"Bukankah itu tidak aneh Yuzu?" ucap Karin yang berdiri dibelakang Yuzu.

"Oh, anakku. Kakakmu itu, kakakmu itu keterlaluan pada perempuan." Tingkah berlebihan Isshin belum berhenti.

"Apa Rukia-chan belum pulang!?" Karin masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Tidak, Rukia-chan sudah pulang dan tidur dikamar Ichigo. Namun Ichigo memasukkannya kedalam lemari tempat menyimpan _futon_." Jelas Isshin diiringi tangis berlebihannya.

"A..apa!? Apa itu benar?" Ekspresi Karin kali ini benar-benar kaget, mana mungkin kakaknya melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tentu. Ayah melihatnya sendiri."

"Onii-chan kejam sekali." Air mata Yuzu mulai keluar, mengikuti tingkah laku ayahnya.

"Aku kejam kenapa, Yuzu?" Orang yang dibicarakan pun muncul diikuti sang korban.

"Rukia-san, apa benar kau tidur dilemari?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Uuh, itu.."

"Apa-apaan kau Karin, mana mungkin Rukia tidur dilemari, Rukia kan tidur dikamarku." Jelas Ichigo dengan canggungnya.

"Dikamarmu. Lebih tepatnya di lemarimu. Itu benar kan Rukia-chan?" Komentar Isshin tidak mau kalah.

"Uuh,, ia.." Rukia hanya bisa berkata jujur.

"Onii-chan! Itu kejam sekali!"

"Ichi-nii? Kenapa kau setega itu?"

"Ugh, kau ini anak lelaki yang memalukan. Sebaiknya kau pahami kesalahanmu." Yuzu dan Karin mengangguk kemudian mengikuti jejak ayahnya, pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Tu.. tunggu. Yuzu. Karin. Argh,, ini semua gara-gara kau Rukia."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidur dilemariku."

"Apa? Aku sudah biasa tidur dilemarimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu, bahkan paman tahu mengenai hal itu. Jadi kenapa aku yang disalahkan!?"

"Tunggu, oyajii tahu kau tidur dilemariku sejak dulu?"

"Pasti tahu kan, ayahmu itu shinigami. Tentang Kon saja tahu."

"Benar juga. Grr, kalau begitu si tua bangka itu sengaja membuatku hina didepan Karin dan Yuzu." Ichigo benar-benar marah kali ini, ia tidak mau adik-adiknya membencinya seperti itu. Sementara Rukia tidak mau tahu, ia malah pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Urahara. Kudengar ada produk baru mengenai Chappy."

"Hah?"

"Sudah dulu ya Ichigo." Rukia langsung pergi dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Dia masih menyukai kelinci itu? Ya ampun."

* * *

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Hope melihat Lightning keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini Lightning terlihat lebih segar dan telah mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan kemeja putih tak berlengan yang ia masukkan kedalam celana berwarna coklat muda, ditambah sedikit aksesoris _wristband _dan ikat pinggang yang senada dengan warna celana. Tak lupa dengan alas kaki bertipe sepatu sandal yang memiliki tinggi hak sekitar tujuh sentimeter berwarna coklat tua.

"_Thanks Hope_." Lightning pun mengambil senjatanya yang telah selesai dirakit dan memasukannya ke dalam _holster _yang ia taruh di belakang tubuhnya, mirip seperti saat ia masih menjadi _soldier_. Kemudian Lightning mengambil sehelai pakaian –kemeja berlengan panjang namun memiliki panjang hingga lutut- berwarna _baby pink_, dan ia kenakan untuk menutupi senjata yang ia bawa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hope menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu keluar. Lanjutkan tidurmu." Itu terdengar seperti perintah dibanding saran.

"Lightning, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga. Menurut jam dunia, sekarang ini Bumi bagian Eropa sudah hampir malam."

"Aku tidak butuh istirahat lagi. Aku sudah cukup tertidur selama berabad-abad." Jawab Lightning yang sudah siap di depan pintu keluar.

Mendengar kata-kata Lightning yang dingin, Hope tidak bisa berkata lagi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu hati-hati. Dan Light, jangan lupa bawa _intercom _mu."

"Ya."

Lightning pun pergi meninggalkan hotel, kemana ia akan pergi Lightning benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang jelas dirinya tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam di hotel sementara hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia memiliki misi yang sangat penting, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan adiknya, Serah.


End file.
